Forgot what being young is like - Stein X Spirit
by JaySaan
Summary: Stein is recovering from the Madness slowly, but that doesn't stop him from getting what he want from it - Spirit Alburn. Yaoi - Lemon . - Work in Progress.


**JaySaan:**Okay!_ Hey Hey hey! Jaysaan here with one of my first Fanfictions on here. I forgot to mention I do T - M writing so if I get to graphic I can take it down a notch. ;^^ Anyway! This fanfiction is about Stein and my favorite red-head Spirit. Also It Yoai, Sorry just making sure I mention that. Also! Sorry In advance for any grammatical error! _

Also! Last thing, this is based in the time period after the Asura was defeated.

* * *

**Warning: Smut , Yaoi , Gayness, or whatever you fanfictionary like to say - Oh! Lemon. There.  
Owner : I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

Forgot what being young is like.

**Stein's POV -**

I walked up to the classroom door and looked in, all the students were chatting and mingling. Taking a quick drag from my cigarette I walked in full. Keeping the bad habit in my mouth I stride over to the chalkboard, and slowly right 'Free Day' on the board. Finally adding the Y I drop the chalk on the group and look at it, _I will pick it up later.., _I thought to sitting at my desk and looking at the paper scattered at very.

Most of the Student look at me I'm guessing surprised I put 'Free Day' on the board. I look up at a student who was raising her hand," Yes, Maka Alburn..?" I say turning my Screw a bit to help me focus on the girl. "Sorry to interrupt Sir, but what is with all the 'Free Days' lately?" the dirty blonde turned her head slightly.

"Well Maka, I thought since nobody like dissecting with me - I would let you guys have another 'Free Day'." I say taking a quick drag from my cigarette. Looking into her green eyes, _she look much like Spirit.._, he commented silently to himself. As that small conversation ended the class continued to talk, laugh, and yell. Mostly Blackstar.

Soon later the class bell rang and every student scattered towards the door and left for home. I sigh and roll back in my chair stretching out my body. Taking off my glasses I rub my green eyes, "What is wrong with me." I groan to myself thinking back when the madness took over. Opening my eye again I see a certain red-head looking down at me,"There is plenty wrong with you." Spirit smile and tilts his head laughing slightly.

"What are you doing here , aren't you supposed to be stalking Maka or trying to kill Soul?" I asked him with an emotionless face. Spirit opens his eye and frowns slightly,"We both know I have moved on." He crossed his am trying to believe his own lie. "Sure Spirit, whatever you say." I say standing up and stretching my arm. Walking over to the board and started erasing it. I thought I had a pair of eyes on me, but it probably still the Madness.

Sighing I set the eraser down and step back, hearing a crack underneath my foot. Quickly looking down I see the completely destroyed chalk under my foot, I step back off the powdery substance and sigh. "Nice job Stein." I could hear Spirit's snickering as he spoke. I turned fully glaring daggers at him,"If you think it's so funny.." I quickly grab a scalpel on my desk and hold it up to his neck area,"You clean it up.." I smirk - making him uncomfortable.

Spirit puts up his hand and closes his eye,"Well well look who joined the dark side.." he scuffed lightly pushing Stein away,"I'll get you some stuff to clean it up." he walks out of the class room and I watch his lower region, noticing my fault, I blush lightly quickly closing my eye and turning my screw trying to forget the perfect rear end.

Moment later Spirit walk back in with a dust pan, setting it in front of Stein,"There. You can clean it." I narrow my eyes at him and scuff,"I remember when you started cleaning the holders because you thought you were being reassigned." I smile a little and grab the pan quickly cleaning up the dusty mess, and putting the white powder in the garbage.

Spirit and I continued on a long conversation about school and the past,"I forgot what being young is like.." Spirit said putting his hand in his pockets and leaning on the desk. I look up at him,"You're not wrong there." I said chuckling lightly. "But then again, you are a little younger than I am.." I say looking at the red-head. Spirit looked down like he was hiding something,"pfft- Don't even start saying your old Stein - you don't even have a child - I do." he said looking up and pointing to himself.

"Oh - to be old you need a kid?" I cocked an eyebrow and rolled around to be in front of him. He nodded looking me straight in the eyes. "Yes. You do, then again the only reason you probably won't have a kid is because you might dissect it." Spirit laughed and I smiled lightly, and sarcastically laughed. "You real funny, you cocky bastard." I smile at my remark even more.

"Oh? Cocky bastard.." he grabbed his chest,"That hurt man - right here." he pointed to his heart,"It hurt too much man.." he laughed more as well did I. We haven't had a good long stupid conversation with each other since I was his meister. Standing up and looking at the clock,"Well. We better get going." I said grabbing my glasses and putting them on.

Spirit shrugged and leaned up off the desk as I started walking towards the door. Turning off the lights I close the door to the classroom. Locking it in the process. "Hey You know what. We should get a drink - just like old times.." I looked at him with a serious face the nodded,"Sure. Just as long as were not going to one of your strip clubs." I smile and start walking as he blushes.

Later we entered a bar in DeathCity, it was near the edge, and Spirit and I are drunk as fuck. We laughed so loud the bartender threatened to kick us out - which he did. Spirit and I walked leaned on each other and talking about anything that popped in out head. Soon we got to my house and I invited the redhead in,"Heehee.." I laughed, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him in.

_What am I doing..Now is my chance.._, I smirk and walk towards Spirit as he continued to laugh. He bumps into the wall and wipes a laugh tear away and sigh, looking up at me with a smile. I put my both of my arms on both sides of him, he looks up at me slightly confused. I lean towards his ear with a devilish smirk,"_I hope you don't mind..but.._" grab his chin and bring out lips together.

I could tell he was shocked at first because, he didn't do anything, I pulled away slightly and gritted my teeth, closing my eye, _I'm so fucked up.._, I feel Spirit's hand come up and grab my chin, and pull me towards him,"_Glad we agree for..._" he pushed himself onto my lip and I gladly accept the kiss, pressing into it. I feel Spirit's tongue press against my lips, asking for entrance. I smirk in the kiss and push him against the wall again.

I bring my hand up towards his should and grab his coat pulling it off his shoulder and practically ripping it off his body, He does the exact same thing to me. He smirks as I pull away slightly and fiddle with his belt. Finally getting it undone I pull unbutton his dress pant and breath heavily. "Who is the guy here.." I say with a smile. Spirit laughs," I think we are equal." he said as he started to nibble on my neck, pecking then biting - making me shiver with delight.


End file.
